My little sister
by Payton Love
Summary: This is a story about Payton Granger, but the first part starts in Tyson's POv but the next parts will be in Payton's.
1. Tyson's little sister

I"m Tyson Granger. I love to beyblade, but there's things about me you guys don't know. Like the fact I have a little sister whoes only a year and two months younger than me. I bet now you're wonder what's her name what does she look like and things like that. To starts, her name's Payton Granger. She beyblades too, but she has her own way of doing things. She has her own team that she put togther with some of her friends. Her looks: Brown hair and eyes, she likes to wear a white hat side ways to the left because her left ear is more sentive to loud sound so it keeps it down a bit for her. She likes to wear jeans and a red shirt, and is never seen without her hat on.

Now my sister Payton is something different, she can beat anyone with her beyblade. I bet you want to know what that looks like and her bit beast. Well, her blade is orange. The whole things orange, and her bit beast is a nine tailed fox that she calls Ninail. Ninail is very nice beybalde is can take down any beyblade with only one attack. But Payton likes to act weak until she wants to show her true power. She can beat me. Okay on with the story and just to tell you my sis hates Kai to death and knows how to use any weapon in the world, so she's deadly.

The bladebreakers and I were just sitting in my living room when Payton come running into the house as fast as she could and turned the tv off. "Hey, we were watching that." Max said. "I've got good news." she said. "Huh? You truned the tv off to say that?" Ray asked. "No, it's something you have to see it's outside in the trainning area. Than Kai walked into the room. My sister's changed faster than Hilary's and that's fast. "What's with the noise?" he asked. "It's not like you'd care, it's only for people who are nice to see." Payton said.

We went outside to see that her beyblade was spinning at the very tip of a tree. "How, does she do these things?" Max asked. "Amazing?" Kenny said. "I was trying to get him to only go to the first branch, but he went right up to the top and won't come down." Payton said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll get it down." I said climbing the tree. "Be careful, big brother." she said. The softness in her eyes only made me simle. "I'll be fine." I said.

When I got to the top of the tree and tried to reach for Ninail it moved off the top of the tree and landed on ym face. Than it jumped off my face. "Ninail." my sister said catching the blade. "I'm so going to hate this." I said as I fell back. "Big brother!" I heard Payton cry. "Tyson." Everyone called. I looked down to see the ground coming fast and under my was my little sister. All I could do is scream with fear. But then I landed on something boucy. I looked to see our tramplen. "How did this get here?" I asked. "I moved it." Payton said with a smile.

It's the afternoon now, and Payton had left to go somewere she wanted to go so bad. Now my sister has this thing for getting in to messes that she cna't always fix. "Tyson, were you sure to let your sister go out by herself?" Ray asked. "She can handle herself." I said. Than the phone range. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Big brother, I need a little help I'm only three blocks away, and there are a lot of people around me." Payton said. "Great, I'll be there." I said.

When I got to were my little sister was. I saw that there were boys pushing her around. One pushed her into the ground and it knocked her hat off. At first her eyes were closed, but than they opened and her eyes were red. She lunched her beyblade at the boys and Ninail attacked them and they fell over. I looked at my sister to see that she had dog like ears on her head. She looked at me, her eyes started to soften than she blakced out. "Payton." I said.

I picked her up and tried to carry her home, but she was heavy. But soon she woke up. "Brother?' she whispered. I looked at her. "Don't worry I got you." I said. "Put, me down, I'm fine." she said. I put her down. She put her hat on her head the way she alaway did. "I'm sorry, that you had to see that." she said. "It was kinda of scary." I said, "MY hat, it keeps my demon blood under contorl, I'm sorry, I never told you." she said.

"How is it that you're like that?" I asked. Payton looked hurt a bit. "I'm a curse. Back maybe when there were witches, one of our family members did something that got them cures. The witch said the first girl born into your family will have the ears and blood of a demon. The demon will be a fox demon. This curse can only be broken if found love." she said. "That's hard, but find love in what?' I asked. "I don'y know." she said.


	2. Payton's secret out

My name is Payton Granger. My brother must of told you about me. He might of left out the fact, I'm half demon due to cruse. Well, to put it simple. I do beyblade, adn I happen to be the same type of demon as of bit beast. So I'm going to tell you things you don't know. I'm beyblading on the blitzkrieg boys, because Im under cover as a boy. I easliy fool them. I guess being a fox demon is a good thing.

Sometimes I think Tala is on to me. But he's still a little insane from when he battled me brother a year or two ago. But soon, I feel like, they'll find out. Since we're going up agenst Tyson's team in a couple of weeks. But I hope not to blow my cover, until that day. All my team knows, is that I happen to have a bit beast simlair to Tyson's little sister's. But Ninaile knows he's other name, Fox.

I was on my way to a trainning right now. I was trying to get my hair up in the hat I wore. I finally got it up and hidden as I got into the room. To them I was only fixing my hat. "Hey there Pat." Bryan said. I nodded at him. My voice was not ready to be a guys. "What cat got your tounge?" Ian asked. "I woulnd't talk if I were you." Spencer said. "He's the second strongest, after Tala."

Ian looked away. Sometimes I swore he was the one on to me. Just then Tala came in. "Well, are we going to start?" he asked. Everyone nodded. I was fitting in to well. "Pete, you go first, since you're not really a morning person." Tala said. I was doomed now. I voice was still not ready. I cleared my throuth. "Alright." I said. "Now he's gota sore throut." Ian said.

"Remember, he's not really a morning person." Spencer said. "For all we know he could have just woken up." Byran said. I walked up to the bey ring. Tala walked up on the other side. I gulped at this. He's never wanted to battle me. When I first joined the team, he said I battled too much like Tyson. "Ready Pete?" he asked. he had a look in his eye. I readied myself, and Ninaile.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip." he said. I lunched Ninaile fast. He was the first on in the dish. Wolborg was after as soon as he touched the ground. "Come on attack me." he said. I lookedat him, taking my eyes off the dish. "You ran past me in the hall." he said. I now knew what he ment. He knew my secret. I bit my lower lip. "Fox, come on out." I called in my guy's voice.

Ninaile came out, and he looked was ready and worried as I did. "So what's your real name huh?" Tala asked over the wind Ninaile made. "Pete." I said. "Sure." he said. "Wolborg. Let's shown 'him' we mean trouble." he said. His bit beast came out. I held on to my hat. "You know, you look like Tyson with brown hair." he said. I would have taken my hat off, but my demon ears weren't the kind of things to show off.

"I do not." I said. "Yes you do." he said. His bit beast attacked mine. Ninaile gave me a look that told me to finsih this. I took a deep breath. "Fox, Kuni shower." I said. I shower of Kunis fell from the air, hitting Tala's beyblade. "We're not gong down alone." Tala said. With the last of his strength Wolborg took out Ninaile. The wind knocked me over, adn my hat fell off.

I grabed it not caring that my long hair had fallen out. I only cared about hidding my ears. I heard the others gasped. I looked at them. "He's a she." Ian said. "No really?" I asked in my real voice. I was still on the ground. Tala grabed me roughly by my upper arm. "See this. This is something we can not allow." he yelled. he jerked me around. He tired to pull off my hat.

"What's under there, more hair?" he asked. "No." I said. "Some of us like our hats on." He tried to take it off once more. "I said it stay's on." I said. "I say it comes off." he said. This time I bite his hand. I could taste the blood in my mouth. My damon half was getting stronger with that. I let go of his hand. He pulled away. "She bite me." he cried.

"It's only going to hurt for a little bit." I said. "Unless you want me to end it now?" the other were baking away. I whipped the blood from my mouth. Then I noticed what was going on. "I'm sorry." I said. "Boys, calm down." I heard Boris say. I looked at him. "Tala, get that bandaged, then get back here." he said. Tala nodded and walked away. "Let me go with him. I can do a better job at it then any one else." I said. "How so, you're the one who bit him." Ian said.

"Because I've been like this since I was little. I learned how to stop the bleeding. It'll take a while for it to stop, and by then he'll be dead." I said. Boris nodded. I ran after Tala. I cought up to him. "Tala, stop right there." I said in front of him. He had to stop since I was in the way. "Get away from me." he said. "I'm going to stop the bleeding before you bleed to death." I said. "Like I'm going to let you do anything to me." he said.

"I'll tell you and the team everything, if you let me do this." I said. He had to let me stop the bleeding now. He wanted to know my real name, and why I was on his team in the first place. He hled out his hand. "Are you sure you want to watch?" I asked. He looked away. I was really unsure about it, but I was half demon, and I've always stoped the bleeding from licking it because my spit was different.

Then I remembered the bottle of water in my pants. I took out the rag in my other pocket. I put some of the water in my mouth, and put it on the rag, adn put it on the bite mark. He seemed to relax a little bit. "What is that?" he asked. "A kind of medichen I made." I lied. He took his hand back. "Lets get back to the trainning rom." he said. I nodded and I walked a head of him to the room.

"Tell us everything." Tala said. I took a deep breath. "I'm Payton Granger. Yes, Tyson is my older brother. The reason why I wanted to join your team, and acted as a guy, was because when me and Tyson were little. He thought he was the best that everything. Then we learned how to beyblade. We always ened in ties. So we made a packed. Who ever beats the other in a tournment on a team, they are the best Beyblader." I said.

"So you dressed as a guy to join us?" Ian asked. "Yes, it was because I wanted to see the look on his face when he saw me in the next up coming tournment. But you're going to kick me off now." I said. They looked at eachother. Most still confussed. But Tala spooke first. "No." he said. I looked at him. "What?" Ian asked. "We're not going to kick her off. She's got power we can use." he said.

"Are you sure you haven't fallen for how pertty she is?" Ian asked. "Or are you still insane?" I walked over to Ian. "I'll bite you worst then what I did to Tala, you listen up, and you listen good." I said with a deep rumble in my chest. He looked a little worried and shut his mouth. "She can even made Ian shut up long enough to talk." Tala said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey." Ian said. I gave him a death glare, and the rumbled in my chest got a little lounder. He shut his mouth again. "She's gotten us this far in the tournment, might as well let her finish." Tala said. "I think you only want to keep you becasue she's like your little pet." Byran said. "Say that again, and it's your death wish." I said. He steped back. "Settle down." Boris said.

I strightened up. "The only one we should loss is Ian." he said. Everyone looked at Ian. "He's really not the best for the team." he went on. "He's always mouthing off, and he can't win a battle." So Ian had left the team. He didn't like the fact I was goin gto stay when I should have been the one to leave. I left stargne watching the sun set out of on of the top windows of the place they were staying at.

"What are you doing?" I jumped. I turned to see Tala. I sighed and looked back att he setting sun. "Watching the sun set." I answered. "What's the point?" he asked. "I don't know. I just really wanted to watch it today." I said. "It does that every day though." he said. "I never really noticed how beautiful it was until I looked out this window." I said.

He walked up to the window and I steped away. "It's in the right place to see it." I said. He only nodded. "I have to go home. Tyson will be mad if I don't start dinner." I said. Tala only stoode there. I walked away. "You'll be back right?" he asked. "Yeah, I won't if you don't wnat me to." I said. "Come." he said. I walked out of the building and walked down the street. I looked up and I saw Tala still in the window.

"Now he's just spying." I said. I got home before the last bit of sun was gone. "You're late." Tyson whined. "I know, we had a really long trainning sesson." I said. I ran into the kitchen and started to cook. I got most of dinner done within a half hour. We sat down started to eat. "So what happened, today?" tyson asked me. "What do you think. I bite someone." I said.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, they were trying to take off my hat." I said holding my hat on my head. "It's alright. you were defening yourself." Ray said. I nodded thinking about how I bit Tala. Now that I was thinking about it I could still taste his blood in my mouth. "Excuse me." I said getting up and walking away. I went into the bathroom, and started to brush my teeth and tounge.

Soon Tyson was standing in the doorway. "You can still taste their blood huh?" he asked. I was still bushing but I nodded my head. "So who was it?" he asked. "A team mate." I said spitting the toothpaste out of my mouth. I stoode up stright. "I'm leaving really early in the morning so someone else is going to have to make breakfast." I said. Tyson fell over. "But you can't. If Hilary cooks I'll die." he said.

"Her cookings getting better. Let her learn." I said. I went into my room, and changed into some pjs. Then I thought about going to look at the moon. When I got to the door I saw a letter with my name on it. I picked it up adn looked around. No one was around. I went inot the back and Climbed up into my favorite tree, and looked at the moon. It was almost full.

I opened the letter. I didn't know the handwirtting but I liked what it had to say:

_You're bown eyes big and round, deep and hidden._

_You're voice soft, and sweet. You know how to use words_

_You did so much to get to a goal, will you do more._

_To hide a secret is onething but to hid yourslef it another._

"Who worte this?" I asked. I thought hard about it but no one came to mind. I just laied my head on the trunk and watched the moon. Soon I jumped down and went inside. I said good night gave Kai a death glare, and went to bed. But I couldn't get to sleep. I wanted to know who sent that letter. Whoever they were they knew a lot about me. But they also sounded like they knew something about me I didn't know.


	3. Tournment day

It's been a week since my team learned my secret. It's been a week since I got a letter that someone sent. I was trainning hard with the blitzkrieg boys today. They all were tired, and I was fine. "We're not with trainnig until we all are tired." Tala said. He was panting the most. "Then why won't you all try and take me out?" I asked. "Because, it's a one on one match." Byran said.

I sighed. "I'm not going to get tried unless you push both me and Ninaile to our limites." I said. Tala lunched his beyblade at Nineaile who moved at of the way. "Maybe lunch should bring your enegry up again." I said. Ninaile lfew into my hand. "I'm going to make lunch, you guys catch your breath." I said. I went into the little kitchen area and started to make some snadwitches and some salade.

I brought it back to the guys. They didn't say anything. They were now use to the fact I could cook great food. I watched as they ate, and noticed Tala had bearly touched his. "Tala, are you okay?" I asked. He looked away from me. "I'm fine. My hand hurt that's all." he said. "Then let me look at it." I said. He didn't looked at me then. "Tala, you won't be able to beyblade, if your hand hurts." I said.

He put his hand out. I noitced there was a new bandage on it. "Do you want me to do what I did before?" I asked unwarping the bandage. i noitced the bite mark still there and it was red. "It's really bugged by something. Did you put something on it?" I asked. "Only some anibodyatiocs." he said. "Well, with what I made, you can't put that stuff on there." I said. "I didn't know." he said.

"I'll go and get some of it, wait here." I said. I got a bottle of water and put some in my mouth and then put it on my newer rag that I had with me. I did this a couple of time, and wnet back in there. I wrapped Tala's hand. Then everyone was ready to train again. "What about you?" Tala asked. "I'll be fine. Besides, I always can't eat when a touranment is coming up." I said.

We trained some more and for the sake of the others I faked tried after a few. We were noe resting and I went up to that one room where I watched the sun set. It was still around noon so there wouldn't be a sun set. I looked at the window to see the streets full of people. They looked like ants. I just watched as so many people walked by. I heard some one come in. I looked to see Tala.

"Hi." I said. He walked over to the window by me. "They look like ants don't they?" I asked. He nodded. "Am I going to do all the talking?" I asked. "No, I was just thinking." he said. "I see." I said looking at all the people again. I noticed a little boy with his mom. I smiled at this. "What are you smiling at?" he asked. "That little boy down there with his mom." I said. He got really close to the glass to see.

"How can you see that far away?" he asked. "You can't?" I asked. "I think you need to go for a walk." he said. I nodded. I went for the door. I felt my hat being lifted up off my head. "So that's what's under there." Tala said. I grabed me hat and pulled down again. "You have dog ears under there." he said. "Yes, I know. Their fox ears." I said. "How is it that you have them?" he asked.

I looked at the ground. "Back when there were witches, one my family memebers did something bad to a witch. She cruses his bloddline. She said the first girl to be born from your blood will have the ears and blodd of a demon. The demon shall be a fox demon. The only way for the cruse to be borken is by love." I said. He only nodded. "I'm a monster." I said. Tala looked at me.

"Is that why you don't tire easily?' he asked. "Yes." I said. We stoode there for what felt like hours. I took of my hat. "If I'm really upset when I take this off, my demon blood takes over. I loss everything human. I look human, but my eyes are red." I said. "You seem upset." he said. "I'm not, just a little unsure." I said. He turned away. "I want to find away to look normal but not have to breake the curse." I said.

"Let's go for that walk." Tala said. I looked at him like he was carzy. He took my hat and placed it back on. "Are you sure?" I asked. He only nodded. I opened the door we walked out. We eixted the building, adn we were walking with the people that use to look like ants. Tala was walking along the road and I was closer to the buildings. Just then someone grabed me. "Tala." I called. He was quick to chase after.

"Shh, child. You want to be normal?" a woman's voice said. I turned to see a woman dressed like a witch or something. "Where did you go!" I heard Tala call. "Over here." I called. The woman covered my mouth. "Take this band wear it on your arm, adn it'll tame your demon half. You won't need the hat, and you'll have normal human ear.s" she said in a rush. Then she pushed me away, and was gone. Tala came around the corner. "There you are." he said.

"I'm fine. But she said this will make me mostly like a human. No more hat, no more ears." I said. "Are you sure, she wasn't trying to give away soemthing stolen?" he asked. "I don't know, but I say we try it." I said. I looked at the golden band. "Here, you help me put it on. Make sure it's nice a snug." I said. I gave it to Tala, and held out my left arm. I flet him slid the band up my arm, it was cold.

Then it stop about hlaf way up my upper arm. I didn't feel different. "Anything change?" I asked. Tala pulled something out from under my hat. it was a red ribben. I pulled off my hat, and felt the top of my head. "No ears." I said. I slid my hand down to the side adn felt a human's ear. "I've got human's ear." I said. I was so happy I was jumping up and down.

"Settle down." Tala said. I stoped jumping. "I need to tell me brother." I said. I took off running before he could say anything else. I ran all the way home. "Tyson, tyson. You've got to see this." I called looking around the house for him. He sat up from the couch. "Wha?" he asked half asleep. I told him everything that happened first. "NOw, I have human ears, and no demon ears. I look compeletly normal" I said.

"Yeah, but you have golden eyes insead of brown ones." he said. "That's okay. I get to feel normal." I said. Tyson finally got off his butt. "That's the greatest thing that could happen to you." he said huging me. I huged him back. "We should go out to eat tonight." he said. "really?" I asked. "Yeah, this way you don't have to cook." he said. Just then Ray came in. "Payton weres your hat?" he asked. I smiled.

"I don't need it any more." I said. "Well you look better that way." Max said coming in. "It's just a hat." Kai said. I picked up tyson's shoes adn threw them at Kai, but he ducked. "Darm it." I said. Then I noticed I had the ribbon Tala pulled out og my hair. "What are going to do with that?" Max asked. I puled the ribbon under my hiar and pulled it up and tied it like how Mariah always had hers.

"I like that look on you." Tyson said. "Thanks. But I think I want to go for a walk." I said. "Dinner then a walk." Tyson said. We went to Tyson's favorite place to eat. I was in the middle of everyoen and the middle table. We were getting all kinds of looks. Then i noticed red hair. I soode up and noticed it was Tala. I knew I was skrewed if he saw me.

I ducked a bit. "Hey what's wrong?" Max asked. "Nothing." I said. I watched Tala through all the people. He turned when Tyson made a loud noise we made eyes contact then it brown when I looked away.I felt my face heat up. He couldn't have known it was me, there's to many people. I waited for him to get up and walk over, but her never did.

I sat a little bit and ordered my food and waited for it to come. I noticed Byran was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a don't-look-at-me-like-that look. He looked away adn went back to talking with the rest of the team. I watched them carefully. But they didn't do anything. I sighed as my meal came. I ate it, but I looked at Tala's table and noticed him gone. Just then a hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped.

I looked at Kai he looked mad. "May I have a word with you?" I heard Tala say in my ear. I got up. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Tala." I said. We walked over to the hall were the bathroom were. "What, I'm out with my brother and his team?" I asked. "That's what I wanted to know, why are you out with them?" he asked. "People don't know I'm on your team yet. They think theres a guy named Pete." I said.

He looked down and shook his head. "What do you think I'll ruin the team when they know I'm a girl?" I asked. I was really mad. "No, it's just we don't know you as a girl." he said. "Then why are you bugging me? The best way to get to know me is by watching me with my brother and our friends." I said. I walked away but Tala stoped me. "Do they know?" he asked. "That I'm on your team, no. I want to surprice them next week." I said.

I tried to walk away again, but he stoped me again. "You won't tell them about the bit right?" he asked. "no." I said. He nodded and I left and sat back down. "What was that about?" Ray asked. "Just wanted to ask me something." I said. They but Kai had looks on their face. "I'm telling you nothing." I said. I shoved food into my mouth and chewed.

After about an hour we left, and we walked home. They went inside and I went on my walk. I walked to the park. I noticed the moon wasn't in the sky this time. Just then the street lights went out. I could barely see. I heard people running around me. "Whos' there?" I asked. I couldn't see now. I had to relie on my sence of smelling now. I could smell someone about a few feet in front of me. I heard them coming closer.

I steped back everytime they steped closer. But I was stuck when I triped on a tree root. I tried to get up but my anckle hurt to much. I tried to carlw into the bushed near by by I couldn't move. I kicked at the thing in front of me. I hit it right in the gut. I got up in my hand and kness and tried to crawl away but they grabed me by my bad anckle and pulled me back.

"Get off me." I said pushing them. I flet my golden band slip off down to my lower arm. I left my ears come back. Now I could see. I could see it was some guy dressed in dark clothes. I sniffed them, but the scent didn't mach any I knew. I bit them hard on the shoulder. I pulled away adn bit them once more in the arm. They got off me and their blood driped onto me.

They ran away as the lights came on again. I sliped my band back up my arm and I left my ears go away. I felt the ribbon in my hair and pulled it tied my hair back again. I thought about what happened. I laied down and looked at the moonless sky. I noticed red hiar out fo the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Tala walking over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I sat up and looked at him with fear in my eyes. "No, I was just attacked by someone, and I didn't know who. I didn't know their scent or anything." I said. I was so scared now that my brain was clear. I was shacking and tears were building up in my eyes. The tears fell down my cheeks, and I shook really hard. Tala looked around. "I don't see any one." he said.

"Same here. But I triped on a tree root adn now my anckles broken." I said. I whipped my tears away, and looked at the stars. "How will you get home?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. He picked me up. "No put me down, you don't want people to think that we're together." I said. He didn't listen, he was careful like I would break. He carried me until we got about a block away from my house.

Then me put my arm around his neck and put my down careful not to hurt my anckle. He walked slowly up to the door and knocked. Tyson opened the door. "Tala?" he said. "I found your sister hurt at the park. She says she was attacked. Her anckles broken." Tala said. He didn't mension anything like he would if he was talking to the team.

Tyson took me. "Thanks, but don't think we'll let you win att he tournment in a week." he said. Ray came and took me from Tyson who shut the door and took me into the living room. He took a look at it. "If I take off my band I could be better in two days." I said. "no, you've wanted to be human for so long, you can't just throw it away." Tyson said.

"I find it strange that your sister was found by Tala, of all the people." Kai said. "Shut up Kai, he helped me. You just can't admit that he's better then you as a man." I said. Everyone looked at me. I turned as red as my clothes, and they were a birhgt red. "What's that mean?" Max asked. "Simple he choose to hlep me rather then leave me there to frezze." I said.

Tyson thought I had a fever and put me to bed. I tried to tell him I wasn't sick, but he wouldn't listen. Before I went to bed I took off my band and put it under my pillow so they wouldn't know I took it off if one of them checked one me. I held on to Ninail in my hands, and before I knew it darkness took over me. I woke up to someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Tyson's littel runt of a freind Daichi. "wake up, you gotta get up." he said. I pushed the red head off my bed. I rolled over and slid my hand under my pillow and grabed my band and put it back on. "What's so improtant?" I asked. "It's almsot time for lunch!" he yelled. "What are you guys doing letting me sleeping that late?" I asked. "Tyson made us, and Ray cooked, but you need to get up now." he said.

I was glade Daichi was too stupide to pay attention to my ears. But they were gone now so I used the wall to hold me up. When I reached the living room Tyson gave me a croutch. I smiled at him. "You're on the news." Cheif said. I hadn't noticed him around so I was shocked to see him. "Come and look." Max said moving so I could sit. I looked at the tv.

"Tyson Granger's little Sister Payton was seen a few times with Tala, of the Blitzkrieg Boy around the city." the reporter said. Everyone's eyes were on me. "What? We happened to be in the same places at the same time." I said. "Really? You're face tells a different story." Kai said. I looked at him, he was on the wall. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I found it funny that when we went out to eat the other he wanted to have a word with you, and then he brings you home wtih a broken anckle." he said.

"I'm not going out with him or anything." I said. They all still eyed me. Then I remembered, I had trainning. "Look at the time. I gotta go." I said getting up. "You're going no where." Tyson said pulling me back down. "But my team needs me to show up." I said. "One you're hurt, and two, you really only tell so little about your team." he said. "Look, it's my life, you can't pry into it." I said.

"I'm your big brother I can do what I want." he said. "There's one part of me you can't contorl." I said taking off my band. I had my ears back and my ahir in my face. I felt my demon blood actting up. I got up and ran out of the house. Tyson was in shcok that I took off my band. I ran even though there was a little pain in my anckle. I ran until I was with Tala and the team.

"You're late." Tala said. "I over slept." I said. He only nodded. "You and I happen to be on the news. We've been seen by repoters." I said. "The bad part about it is that now my brother thinks I'm in love with you and I'm telling you all of their secrets." Tala looked flushed when I said the in love thing. "You don't tell us anything." Bryan said. "Yeah, all you do is stand there look cute and pertty, and kick our butts." Spencer said. "Thank you Spencer, but they'll figure out that I'm on your team if I keep showing up. I'm still going to the tourment, but I can't come to trainning." I said.

Tala nodded as I putting my band back on. "We understand that. You barely need to train with how good you are." Tala said. "But I can't beat you." I said. "Train on your own, you seem to have a link to Ninail. Make it stronger." he said. I looked at him. In a way Tala always had me lost in some way. I smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to stay away for the rest of the week. But the tournment is only a few days away." I said.

".....time...." I heard Tala whisper. "What was that?" I asked. Tala looked mad. "It's nothing, you better go back before they call the cops to find you." he said. I nodded, but my chest hurt from how he said it. I walked out, and went to the park. I sat on a swing and just barely pushed myself. I sat there for what felt like hours. I didn't want to go home, I wanted to cry.

"Why?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. Someone sat on the swing next to me but I didn't look at them. "You know you have to come home." I heard him say. "Tyson's really upset with himself. You were right he had no right to pry." I didn't looked even then. "Pay, please. We're really sorry." I finally looked at Ray. The tears fell down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing to do with my team." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Alright." he said. "Do you know what it means when your chest hurts to see someone you care about really mad about a small thing?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe you got scared." he said. "What about when you're away from them?" I asked. "It's really a girl thing, you should ask Hilary." he said. "Can you go and get her?" I asked. Ray walked away.

I waited on the swing four about 20 minutes, but Hilary came. She kneelt in front of me. "What's wrong PayPay?" she asked. "Well, there's a guy on my team. he seems mad about the fact I'm hurt, and my chest hurt because he was made. And now I'm away from him and my chest still hurts." I said. "Maybe you love him?" she asked. "OH. I won't know what that's like since I don't love anyone other then my family." I said.

She smiled at me. "There's always a first for everything." she said. I smiled back. "What to tell me what makes you like him. No just tell me about him." she said. "No, but you'll see him at the tournment." I said.

"I would really like to meet him." She said.


End file.
